


girls that glitter love the dark

by cassandralied



Series: a little of you & a lot of bloodletting [4]
Category: Dracula (TV 2020), Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Mina Harker, Dark, F/F, Lesbian Lucy Westenra, also soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandralied/pseuds/cassandralied
Summary: Lucy falls sick, and Mina worries.
Relationships: Mina Harker/Lucy Westenra
Series: a little of you & a lot of bloodletting [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592500
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	girls that glitter love the dark

**Author's Note:**

> spot the carmilla references for extra credit!

Shortly after coming home, Lucy begins to sicken. She was always weak as a little girl, and Mina’s used to taking care of her.

She has the servants bring up hot soup and spoon-feeds it to Lucy herself, and she holds Lucy’s hair back when the poor girl vomits it back up again.

Lucy seems half-delirious at night, sweating and yet cold to the touch, tossing and turning and murmuring about masters and bloody moons.

When Mina finally does fall asleep, she dreams of an enormous black cat covering her with its body, holding her face between its velvety paws. It’s not a pleasant dream, and she wakes with a start.

Lucy’s awake too, watching her quietly in the dark. Her eyes shine ( _like the cat’s)_

“I love you, Lucy,” Mina says. She doesn’t know why it’s the first thing that comes to her tongue, but Lucy smiles slightly, as if she’s expected this. There’s a bit of a flush to her cheeks, and she has the strength to run a pale hand through Mina’s hair. “Oh, my Mina,” Lucy coos, and that’s enough for Mina to fall back into her restless dreams.

Lucy’s mother thanks Mina. “Being with you is good for her,” Mrs. Westenra says, patting Mina’s cheeks with motherly affection. “She’s got a bit of the old Lucy back in her, hasn’t she?”

Mina glances towards the closed door of Lucy’s bedroom, absurdly as if the girl could hear them all the way downstairs. “She has, madam,” she agrees. The blue, blue eyes of the jungle cat in Mina’s dreams still haunt her, and she thinks again of the crossed-out signature on Jonathan’s letter, as if they’re somehow connected.

“Would you die for me, my Mina?”

When Mina hears it as first she thinks Lucy’s talking in her sleep —she’s been known to do so, and it sounds like the sort of drowsy, fanciful thing that a sleeping woman might say.

But when she turns on her side to look at her, Lucy’s awake, blinking those thick lashes at her. “Would you?”

Mina feels a rush of affection and fear for her, then. She finds Lucy’s hand under the covers, grips it tightly in her own. “Why do you ask?” she manages, her voice dry with sleep. Lucy looks serious, insistent, like her life truly is at stake. She’s shaking, slightly. “Mina —”

“Are you cold?” Mina asks, gathering Lucy into her arms. She feels the press of Lucy’s lips against the side of her neck, and shivers slightly. “You feel cold. Let me get you another blanket.”

Lucy’s pale arm shoots out and grips Mina’s with the strength of a dying man. “Stay.”

In her small, drawn face, Lucy’s eyes are enormous, nearly inhuman. Mina stays.

In the morning, Mina gets dressed and stays by Lucy’s bed, begging her to eat. The curtains are drawn, as Lucy had insisted that the light hurt her eyes.

“I cannot,” Lucy says weakly.

“You haven’t touched your soup.”

“I’d just vomit again.”

“Can I get you anything else to eat?”

Lucy eyes the line of Mina’s carotid, licks her lips. “Nothing.”

Mina’s reading to her when the sun goes down and Lucy interrupts. “I tried to be good, Mina, I swear.” An oily gray tear stains her pale cheek. “I didn’t want this, any of it! I ran away, and I only hurt the girl a little, and I tried to be good, tried not to do it again but Mina, Mina, I’m so _thirsty_.” Her canines seem to elongate as she speaks, but surely that’s only Mina’s distress causing her to see things. Lucy’s shaking now, more oily tears streaming from her eyes. Mina stands up, the book falling from her lap, and her skirts puddle as she kneels by the side of Lucy’s bed, clutching her best friend’s hand. “Lucy —”

“ _Would you die for me?”_ Lucy repeats, eyes as brittle as glass, and Mina nods helplessly as Death’s terrible specter looms over them both.

Lucy tugs Mina towards her, wrenches her head to the side with inexplicable strength and gentleness. “Good,” Lucy whispers. Her lips brush against Mina’s neck. She licks a long stripe down the jugular, and Mina wonders if she can taste the speed of her heartbeat.

 _I love you_ , Mina thinks, and bites her lip to keep from screaming when Lucy sinks those sharp, sharp teeth into her flesh.

**Author's Note:**

> coming soon from your local vampire trash, a college au ft the dracula gang


End file.
